Ramdom Chatz
by Sandstorm.Amaterasu.Zira
Summary: Lets see how ramdom I can be! And yes,the title's suppose to be spelled like this. SUPER OLD, AND DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Fault

Ramdom Chatz 1

**Sandy**:{ Whispers} "Hey Sierra."

**Sierra**: "Hmmm what is it? "

**Sandy**: "Wanna see me play a prank on Seto? "

**Sierra**:"...Ok whaddaya going to do?"

**Sandy**: "Ok you know reverse pyschology?  
Like when you tell somebody its not thier fault,and they think its their fault.  
Ok now what this I can totally freak him out!"

_*Sandy walks over to Seto.*_

**Sandy:** "Seto? "

**Kaiba**: "What?"

**Sandy**: "Its not your fault".

**Kaiba**: { Now looking confused.} "What?"

**Sandy**: "Its not your fault. "

**Kaiba**: "What are you talking about?"

**Sandy**: "Its not your fault. "

**Kaiba**:" Huh? What? "

**Sandy**: { now kind of shouting} "Its not your fault Seto, its not your fault!"

**Kaiba**:{ Now looking kind of freaked out} Sandy your freakin me out, what's not my fault?

**Sand**y: "Its not your fault!! "

* _Sandy signals Sierra to join in_*

**Kaiba**: "Sierra, somethings wrong with Sandy."

**Sierra**: "Seto its not your fault."

**Kaiba:** { Now looking as if he had seen his step father in the shower} W-What?!

**Sierra:** "Its not your fault. "

**Sandy**: { Talks quieter now.}" Its not your fault. "

**Sierra**: "Its never been your fault."

**Sandy**: "{Whispers} Its not your fault..."

**Kaiba**: ..............O.O..............{ LETS OUT A SHRILL GIRLY SCREAM, AND RUNS AWAY.}

**Sandy and Sierra**: O.o

**Sandy**: "Whoa we really freaked him out."

**Sierra**: "I think we over did it."

**Sandy**: "Did he just scream like a girl?"

**Sierra**: "Heheh yeah. This totally going up on youtube. "{ she pulls out a camera}

**Sandy:** "Lawl."

* * *

**A/N:** I was bored........

P.S. I called Seto by his last name when he was being metioned by Sierra or Sandy. I jsut didn't wanna change it.


	2. Memory

Mokuba: "Hey Sandy can I ask you a question?"

Sandy: "Sure Mokuba, what is it?"

_*Mokuba doesn't say anything*_

Sandy: { Now looking alittle worried} " Mokuba? Mokuba?"

Mokuba: "Hm Yes?"

Sandy: "Um yes you wanted to ask me a question."

Mokuba: "I did?"

Sandy: "Yeah you did. What is that you wanted to ask me?'

_*Mokuba doesn't say anything*_

Sandy: "Mokuba?"

Mokuba: "What?"

Sandy: "What's wrong with you?"

Mouba: "What is wrong with me?"

Sandy: O.o " Dude!"

Mokuba: "Who are you?"

_*Sandy facepalm*_

**Kaiba: I LIKE POPTARTS!**

Sandy: "Mokuba?"

Mokuba:"...Who are you?"

Sandy: "Mokuba what's wrong with you?!"

Mokuba: "Is it Christmas yet?"

Sandy: "What?"

Mokuba: "Are you the Easter bunny?"

Sandy: O.O "Ok I'm taking you to the doctor's right now."

Mokuba: "Can we go to TacoBell? I like Burger King. I said I like Burger King.  
Don't argue with me."

Sandy:".....Ok I'm just gonna leave you here and lets pretend thing never happened, how bout we do that?"

Mokuba: "Who's we?"

*Sandy facepalm*

* * *

**A/N:** I'm as bored a hell in Iowa. I'm at my aunts house. -sigh- at least there's a computer here.


	3. Mokuba Gets A Job At Burger King

Mokuba gets a job at Burger King

Mokuba: "We've all had some crappy jobs right? Everybody had crappy jobs. Whatever you had to do it. My first job,...Burger King."

_Audience: laughs_

Mokuba: Mock laugh. "I'll come up there man."

_Audience: Lol_

Mokuba: "My brother got me the job too. My BROTHER got me the job. He was the manager."

_Audience: LAWL_

Mokuba: "And he got me the job. You think that be cool, ya know, cuz he's my bro, but he was a *censored*.

_Audience:_ More laughs { you must be getting annoyed by this}

Mokuba: "He thought he was the BURGER KING, ya know what I'm sayin'? He would put me on drive through, every night."

Mokuba: "Why do people insist on yelling at the drive through. Ya know I got some modern technology I'd be there with my little head set, Hi welcome to Burger King, may I take you order?"

Joey: "WHOPPER!"

Mokuba: O.o "...Sir can I-"

Joey: "WHOPPER, AND ONIONS! LARGE FRIES!"

_Audience: _LMAO

Mokuba: O.O..." Excuse me, chubaca, uh I'm bleeding form the ears her bechino lets calm down. Alright we're dealing with food here Governor, not missles, NOW DRIVE AROUND!"

_Audience:_ Laughs and one guy falls out of his chair.

Mokuba: " I would rather have people yell, it was when people didn't talk loud enough that drove me crazy! Ya know, ten cars out there, I'd be like Hi mam can I take your order?"

Tea:..{ barley understandable words she speaks}...Uh...um...and the pickles...and um..uh...and the largest...and uhhh...um...and the pickles..."

Mokuba: O.o "Ma'am hello? Can I help ya-"

Tea: "And the pickles...and large and the shakes...and the pickles. And the pickles, and the pickles, and THE PICK-LES!"

_Audience:_ ROTFLOL!

Mokuba: O.O" Alright ma'am apparently you want some pickles. Ma'am are you trying to molest me via drive-through? What are you saying? HELLOOO?"

Tea: " Chicken tenders...{whispers} sweet sauce all over my body..."

Mokuba: O.O..."Okay ma'am drive around. SOMEONE GETS SOME SAUCE NOW! COME ON, SHE WANTS IT HER WAY!

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: Well I thought I'd give you guys a good laugh.


	4. Poptarts

Kaiba on Poptarts

Kaiba: "Believe or not poptarts have more than one direction to them. How could there possibly be one _more_ step?

Audience: *lol*

Kaiba: "I mean I can only think of one: Step 1; Toast the poptart. Go ahead toast it. Hey are you still reading this?"

Audience: *LAWL*

Kaiba: "But they manage to break um down into smaller increments. These are some of the _actual_ steps. I would love to be in the room watching somebody who had to _actually _read these steps. Ok number 1: Remove pastry from pouch."

Audience *Rotfl*

Kaiba: "Ok...I see where there going with this. We're banging on all cylinders now!"

Aduience: *LOLING {this is annoying, ain't it?}*

Kaiba: "Number 2: Insert pastry, vertically? Aw...um..." *tries to figure out which way vertically is*

Audience: *LMAO*

Kaiba: "For god's sake there reading _toaster _directions, and you throw the vertical concept at them? I mean seriously?"

Aduience: *ROTFLMAO*

Kaiba: "Then they have like a whole set of _micro wave_ directions. And that just blew me away, that you could actually _micro wave_ a _poptart_."

Audience: *laughs and one guys chair breaks*

Kaiba: "I mean how long does it take to toast a poptart? A minute...if you like it dark? People don't have that kind of time? And I'm president of a large corporation, and I have the time. So...what's everyone else doing?"

Aduince: *LLH and the guy who's chair broke tries to get back up, but a stage light falls on his head*

Kaiba: "And I swear it says this: Micro wave on high for _3 seconds_. I don't want get up and be eatin' in _3 seconds_! I mean if you have to zap fry a poptart you might wanna change your schedule. **THE ALARM GOES OFF! BAM! ZAP UM IN! DING! I'M OUT THE DOOR! ZOOM! HERE I GO!!!**"

**Fin**

* * *

A_/N: Poptarts...who knew? Hey Kaiba likes em! Please review if you like, because I just hate it when people like a story, and they don't review it. Its like you like that story so why not give the author a little note that you did? I'm just saying it be nice if you did._

_P.S: LLH means laugh like hell._


	5. Sandy is stupid in school

Sandy is stupid in school

Sandstorm: "I don t know. I would have been a lot better off if I'd studied more when I was growing up, y know. But you know where it all went wrong was the day they started the spelling bee. Because up until that day I was an idiot but nobody else knew. When the spelling bee day popped up. "

Sierra: "Alright, kids, up against the wall. It s time for public humiliation."

Audience: *Lol*

Sierra: "Spell a word wrong sit down in front of your friends. Sandstorm: Yeah, that's great for little egos." Hey, look at me. I m a moron. I wasn't even close. I was usin' numbers and stuff.

Audiences: {Do I really have to say anything?}

That s why I admired that kid who spelled it wrong on purpose so he could sit down. He knew he wasn t going to win, so why stand there for 3 hours.

First round. Kaiba: "Cat, K-A-T, I m outta here. Then as he passed you, Ha! I know there's 2 T s.

Audience: *LAWL*

Sandy: "I remember my teacher asked me,

Sierra: "Sandy, what's the i before e rule?"

Balkeyon: "Um I before e... always?"

Sierra: "What are you, an idiot, Sandy?"

Sandstorm: "Apparently."

Sandy: "So she explains it, No, Sandstorm, it s:

Sierra: "i before e except after c and when sounding like a as in neighbor and weigh and on weekends and holidays and all throughout May **AND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE WROUNG NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!!!"**

Sandy: O.O "That's a hard rule. That's a rough rule."

Audience: *ROTFLLH*

Sandy: "Plurals were hard, too."

Sierra: "Sandy, how do you make a word a plural?"

Balkeyon: "...um....You put a s put a s at the end of it."

Sierra: "When?"

Sandstorm : "...Well on **WEEKENDS AND HOLLIDAYS!**"

Sierra: "No, Sandy. Let me show you."

Sandy: "So she asked this kid who knew everything. : Noah, what s the plural for ox?"

Noah: "Ox. Oxen. The farmer used his oxen."

Sierra: "Sandstorm?"

Sandy: {Now annoyed.} "What?"

Sierra:" Sandstorm, what s the plural for box?"

Balkeyon: "Boxen. I bought 2 boxen of doughnuts."

Audience: *ROTFLOL*

Sierra: "No, Sandy, no. Let s try another one. Noah, what s the plural for goose?"

Noah: "Geese. I saw a flock of geese."

Sierra: "Sandy?"

Sandstorm: [Exasperated laughing] "Wha-a-at?"

Sierra: "What s the plural for moose?"

Sandy: **Moosen!** I saw a flock of **MOOSEN**! There were many of 'em. Many much moosen. Out in the woods in the wood-es in the woodsen. The meese want the food in the woodesen food is the eatenesen the meese want the food in the woodesenes food in the woodesenes.

Sierra: {Now looking frustrated} "Sandy. Sandstorm! You re an imbecile."

Balkeyon: "Imbecilen!"

Sierra {Now confused.} "What? Are you speaking German, Sandy?"

Sandstorm: "**German! Germaine! Germaine Jackson! Jackson 5! Tito!**"

Sierra: "Sandstorm, what the hell are you talking about?"

Sandy: "I don t know. I don t know, really."

Audience: *LMAO*

Sandstorm: "I think the worst day was the day the science project was due. Waking up that morning that was fun, huh? Your head would pop off that pillow," Oh, no! That s due today. I had nine months to work on it; I did nothing. I have a cardboard box. A boxen. And you d show up; you re scared because you don t have anything good and you find out all the other kids their parents made theirs for em. I hated that, yanno? They re backing them in on flatbed trucks. One kid with a volcano he didn t know how to zip up his own pants but he built a volcano. How'd you swing that?

Audience: *LTD*

Sandy: "I didn't know what to do for my project so I brought in a paper cup filled with dirt just hoping that she d know I m an idiot and just walk right on past me just as long as I was holding something. "

Sierra: "What do you have there, Sandy?"

Sandstorm: "It s a cup of dirt. Just put an F on it there and let me go home."

Sierra: "Well, explain it."

Sandstorm: Well, it s a cup with dirt in it. I call it Cup of Dirt. You should move on now. Just go ahead and move on. Head on down the line there."

Audience: *LLH, and Guy who had a stage light fall on his head from the previous chapter gets back up,and another stage light falls on his head.*

Sandy: "She went to this one kid; there s a kid in my class who made the same solar system like 19 years in a row. A bunch of Styrofoam balls held together with coat hangars. Hey, you re breaking some new ground there, Copernicus.

Yugi: "**The big yellow one's the sun! The yellow one is the sun!" **

Sierra: "OK, alright, what are these other planets?"

Yugi: "**The big yellow one is the sun!" **

Sierra: "Alright! Calm down!"

Sandy: "Uh (shouts)** ALRIGHT!**"

Fin

* * *

A_/N: Speedy update, huh? Well this chapter was a pain to edit. My sister's playing the sims and sucking badly. The rundown is this: Day 1, 1:03 PM, The house is in shambles. Irelyn has already electrocutedherself, and caught the house on fire five times. Her black grandma has been bitching to her all day. {Which is wierd since my sister and I are white. What? Was the game trying to have diversity?} It seems all hope...is lost.........and now social services took her baby......and its still crying...even though its off screen....yeah....... _

_P.S: LTD means laughing to death!_


	6. The Blowing

**The Blowing**

Mokuba:"There's a wind coming."

Sandy: _{Looking confused.}_ "A wind?"

Mokuba:" A strong wind."

Sandstorm: "Stronger than this?" _{Sandy blows gently into Mokuab's face.}_

Mokuba: _{Nods}_ "Oh yes."

Sandy: O.o........

_{Images of Sandstorm, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Sierra screaming as hey get blown by extremely strong wind. **AHHHHHHHHH!!!!}**_

Sierra: "How do we save ourselves from the wind?"

Kaiba: "We don't."

_{Images of Sierra screaming while getting blown off her feet by the wind flashes for a moment.}_

Sierra: "How can we survive?"

Kaiba: "We can't."

_{Images of Mokuba getting blow out the door flashes for an instant.}_

Sierra: "Will we have time to write this chapter?"

Kaiba: "We won't"

Sierra: "Oh..."

_{Sandy gets buffed by huge winds.}_

Narrator: "No one can save you." _{A newspaper gets blown and stuck to Sandy's face.}_

Sandy: **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Kaiba:"**WHAT'S HAPPENING??!"** _{ Kaiba's shirt gets blown off}_

Kaiba:_{Shrill girly scream!!!!}_

Mokuaba: **"WHERE'S MY OINTMENT??!!"**

Sierra: **"I DON'T KNOW!!!!" **

Narrator: "Not even your poptarts are safe..."

_{Kaiba's poptarts get blown out the window}_

Kaiba: _{Falls to his knees}_ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"**

Sierra:"Tell me the name."

Mokuba:"You don't want to know the name."

Sandy: **"TELL ME THE NAME OF THIS WIND!!!!" **

Kaiba:"They call it.....**The Blowing.**"

_{Flashes of all of them getting blown away from there booth in a Taco Bell._ _**OH. MY. CHRIST!!**}_

Narrator: "The Blowing...coming soon."

Sandstorm**:"THIS WIND BLOOOOOOOOOWWWSSSSS!!!!"**

_{A paper ball hits Sandy in the face.}_

Sandy: **"AHHHHHH!"**

_A/N: Well finally one that doesn't have annoying audience laughter in it. Did you guys catch those reffrences to other chapters? Did ya? Say it in the review if you did._


	7. Kaiba the Unicorn

_( Kaiba is walking alone in a forest)_

_(Echoy voice resembling Sandy/Sierra's)_: Kaiibyy.

Kaiba: Hello? Is someone there?

_(Echoey voice)_: Kaibyyy.

Kaiba: What? What do you want?

_(silence)_

Kaiba: _(grunts)_

Sierra and Sandstorm: _(materialize in a flash of light, wearing sunglasses and futuristic-looking things aroudn there necks)_ Kaiba!

Kaiba: Gah! Ah! Give me a Kira attack, that's fine!

Sandy: We're from the future, Seto!

Kaiba: Oh, I bet.

Sierra: The world is in perillll.

Sandy: All that is good has been consumed by evil!

Sierra: _(Sierra's eye begins to glow)_ The end is nigh! Nighhh!

_(Sandy and Sierra dissapear into a smoky grey cloud, where several copies of Sierra and Sandstorm's heads in various sizes emerge then dissapear back into the cloud)_

Kaiba: Yep, so that was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

Sandy: Come with us to the future!

Sierra: We need your help to finish our snowman!

Kaiba: Snowman? What are you going on about?

Sandstorm: There's no time to explain!

Sierra: Grab onto our tongues!

Kaiba: How do I-

Sandstorm and Sierra: Blehhh!

_(Sierra and Sandy's tongues shoot out of there mouths and drape themselves on Kaiba)_

Kaiba: Ohhhh that is so gross!

_(the three dissapear in a flash of white light, then reappear in a similar flash exactly where they were before)_

_(Sierra and Sandstorm's Future Costumes have dissapeared)_

Sierra: Seto, we're here!

Sandy: In the futureee! _(blows party horn)_

Kaiba: This looks exactly the same

Sierraa: Shhhh, you'll wake the Umu.

Kaiba: _(blinks)_ Umu?

Sierra: We need to get to the river

Sandy: And we gotta be sneaky.

_(Sierra and Sandstorm start floating in the air, and bending there legs like they're made of rubber)_

Sandy: We gotta be sneaky, Kaiba, sneaky.

Kaiba: Yah, there's no way I can do that with my legs.

Sierra: Oh no! Listen!

Sandstorm: The Umu has awoken! Run!

Kaiba: What are you- I don't hear anything!

Sierra: Hurry! Look out for the Yomyoms!

Sandy: They're everywherrrrrrre!

Kaiba: What am I missing here?

Sierra: Narshlobs! Coming in from above!

Sandstorm: Evasive maneuvers! _(Starts to float away) _Neh! Nyehhh!

Sierra: Seto! Look out for the Bleh-bleh-bleh!

Kaiba: _(groans)_ Can I go home yet?

_(Cuts to a river with a large duck-shaped boat which Sandy and Sierra are already on)_

Sierra: Seto, get on the duck!

Sandstorm: The Bleh-bleh-bleh are right behind us!

Kaiba: I think I'll take my chances with the Oompoos and the Wawas.

Sierra: Oh no! A Narshlob has got Seto!

Sandy: Quickly! Grab onto our tongues!

Sierra and Sandy: Bleh!

_(Sandy and Sierra's tongues shoot out of there mouths and drape over Kaiba)_

Kaiba: Oh! Aw, really? Again with the tongues?

_(Cuts to Seto, Sandy and Sierra on the duck-boat, riding down the river.)_

Sierra: Ring, ring.

Sandy: Hellooo?

Sierra: Ring, ring.

Sandstorm: H-he-hellooo?

Sierra: Ring, ring.

Sandy: Helloooooo?

Sierra: Ring, ring.

Sandy: Hello?

Sierra: ...Ring, ring.

Kaiba: You have a bad connection!

Sierra: Time to go down below!

Sandstorm: Into the liquid abyss!

_(The duck-boat begins to sink into the river)_

Kaiba: Oh my God, hey, hey! Hey I can't swim! Or breathe underwater!

Sierra: Ring, ring!

Sandy: Hello?

Kaiba: I'm serious, I'm going to drown!

_(talking over Kaiba)_

Sierra: Ring, ring!

Sandy: Hellooo?

Sierra: Ring, ring!

Sandstorm: Hellooo?

Kaiba: What does this have to do with snowmen?!

Sierra: Ring, ring!

Sandy: Helloooblubblubblub

_(duckboat sinks into the river with Kaiba, Sandy and Sierra on it)_

_(Cuts to scene where the duckboat is floating to the floor of what looks to be ruins of a castle)_

Sierra: See, Seto? Look!

Sandy: This is where we've hidden the snowman!

Kaiba: Yah, to save the world, right. I'm not even gonna ask how I'm still alive. 'Cause you know what I think? I think I died long ago and you two are my internal punishment.

Sandy: You're like a constant downer, huh?

_(Cuts to scene a where Kaiba, Sandy, and Sierra are walking through the ruins)_

Sierra: To get to the snowman we need to first pass_-(camera zooms out to reveal a door standing alone in front of the trio)_ the Dooooor!

Sandstorm: The Dooooor!

Kaiba: The Door?

Sandy: Th-the Door!

Kaiba: What is the Door?

Sierra: The Door is everything!

Sandy: All that once was and all that will be!

_(The door begins to float and multicolored light begin to flash)_

Sierra: The Door controls Time and Space!

Sandstorm: Love and Death!

Sierra: The Door can see into your mind!

Sandy: _(Sandy's pupil contracts)_ The Door can see into your SOUL!

Kaiba: Really, th-the Door can do all that?

Sandy: Heh, no.

_(Cuts to a scene where Kaiba, Sierra and Sandstorm are walking through the ruins again.)_

Sierra: We're almost there, Seto. It's right at the end of this-Oh my God it's a whale!

Sandy: Nooooo! Whaaaale!

_(Shadow of a whale passes over the trio)_

_(silence)_

_(Shadow moves on)_

Sierra: Just a few more steps and-Oh my God it's a Narwhale!

Sandstorm: Noooo! Narwhaaaaale! Narwhale of deathhhhh! It's gonna kill us!

_(Shadow of a Narwhale passes over the trio)_

_(Silence)_

_(Shadow moves on)_

Sierra: It's right up ahead now! You can see the-Oh my God it's a-

Kaiba: Stop it! Stop it! I don't care about each and every sea creature you see!

Sandy: But, Kaiba! They care about you!

_(Music begins as a beam of light covers Edward and he begins to float upwards)_

Kaiba: Oh, no. No! No! Noo!

_(Kaiba lands on the top of a pillar, and what seems to be a goat-seal hybrid floats on screen with a bunch of ballons then lets them go.)_

Goat-seal: _(singing)_ When, you're feeling all alone, the world's a drone, and nobody's shown any love to you,

Kaiba: _(speaking)_ I can't tell if you're adorable or creepy.

Goat-seal: _(singing) _When, you're heart is cold as stone, just change your tone, get rid of that groan, and the world will too!

Kaiba: Probably gonna go with creepy.

Goat-seal: 'Cause Swordfishes-

Swordfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Jellyfishes-

Jellyfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Starfishes-

Starfish: **I LOVE YOU!!**

Goat-seal: You know it's true. Catfishes-

Catfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Carpfishes-

Carpfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Blowfishes-

_(Starfish cuts in front of blowfish)_

Starfish: **STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU!!**

Goat-seal: In the ocean blue!

_(Shrimp wearing a golden chain around his neck and sunglasses appears with a bright orange background and begins to rap)_:

Lungfish, Blackfish, Alligator, Icefish. Armourhead, Hammerhead, Anaconda ,Flathead. Manta Ray, Sting Ray, Fangtooth Moray. Goblin shark, Grass Carp, Round River Bat Ray. Noodlefish, Hagfish, Man O' War, Ladyfish. Black Eel, Baby seal, Sprat, Koi, Electric Eel. Lamprey, Pejerey, Yellow-edged Moray. Salmon Shark, Sleeper Shark, Featherback and Eagle Ray!

_(cuts back to Kaiba and the Goat-seal)_

Goat-seal: Well, you can ignore this plea. That's fine with me, But one day you'll see, That my words are true!

Kaiba: Please stop singing to me.

Goat-seal: What if, You find that you agree? I garauntee, That you will soon be Feeling the love too!

Kaiba: I can't wait.

Goat-seal: 'Cause Swordfishes-

Swordfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Jellyfishes-

Jellyfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Starfishes-

Starfish:** I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!!**

Goat-seal: You know it's true! Catfishes-

Catfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Carpfishes-

Carpfish: Love you.

Goat-seal: Blowfishes-

_(Starfish cuts in front of blowfish)_

Starfish: **STARFISH! LOVE ME! LOVE ME!!**

Goat-seal: In the ocean bluuuuuueee!

_(Goat-seal floats off a bit and explodes)_

_(music ends)_

Kaiba: _(floats back down to the ground)_ Oh, there goes everyone exploding. _(camera zooms out to reeveal a nose-less snowman standing on a pillar)_ Oh, hey, look at that. Hey guys! I found the snowman! What did you want me to do? Guys?

_(green tendrils of smoke start rising from the ground.)_

Kaiba: What the-Oh, sleeping gas! Of course. Why did I expect any different?

_(Kaiba collapses, the screen goes black)_

_(cuts to scene with Kaiba laying on the ground in a field of tundra, and it's snowing. His horn is gone.)_

Kaiba:_ (wakes up)_ Uh, oh, oh! Where am I? Hey! What happened to my horn?!

_(camera zooms out to reveal the snowman with Kaiba's horn as it's nose)_

Kaiba: Come on, really! What did that accomplish?! Why would- (camera zooms out to reveal a Jacob glob in the snowman's side) Oh, look it's my kidney.

* * *

A/N: Well I guess Kaiba's a unicorn now. I sooo saw this coming! But watch out for his horn! Oh wait he doesn't have one! Or a kidney! Lol! This is fun! I wonder why this is so popular, and Balkeyon, andCanis Angelikiss aren't? There like my main stories. {He maybe Evil he may not be evil is under serious progress}. I plan to make them both an anime some day. Oh and the other story ideas I have. But you need to choose which one! Vote now on my profile!

By the way listen to Balkeyon's theme sample on youtube: .com/watch?v=-3FDuaUoBZg

Oh yeah when Kaiba says "Give me a Kira attack." He emans give him a heart attack


	8. Seto Doesn't Like Waffles

Kaiba doesn't like Waffles

Sandy: _{Singing}_ "Oooooh waffle time! Its waffle time! Will you have some waffles of mine?"

_*Sandstorm holds out a plate of waffles in her hands while have retarded grin on her face*_

Kaiba: "For the last time Sandstorm...**I DON'T LIKE WAFFLES!!"**

Sandy:_ {Who now has tears in her eyes} _"Seto doesn't like waffles!"

Sierra: "Seto doesn't like waffles?!"

Mokuba: "Nii-sama doesn't like cookies!"

_*Now everyone is debating why Kaiba doesn't like waffles_*

Sierra: "Is it because he was adopted? Or-"

*She gets cut off by Mokuba*

Mokuba "Puppies, and ponies, and My space .com "

_*Sandy just holds up a sign saying: **I FOUND A CARROT!***_

Kaiba: **"ARGH! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!!!"

* * *

**

**A/N: Finally after um...a really long time I finally updated. Sorry I just got stuck for a while. If this chapter sucks then I'm sorry. It was just a random thing I came up with. But hey, Its called "Ramdom Chatz" for a reason. I also apologize for not updating Balkeyon, or Canis Angelikiss. I've been writing things for the future parts in the stories not the present chapters. Canis Angelikiss is almost finished though. The story Flawed Design should be out soon as well as though other story choices. Please vote for them on my profile.**


	9. Ramdom 9

SAZ: "Hey you! Yeah you! The person reading this! I bet your wondering why the story has been updated? What's taking so long? Is a really long chapter? Is it going to be the best chapter yet? Why am I listing questions you might list?"

Well now you can get all thoughs questions answered because were going to have a review/question and answer special, cuz we like ya alot! Hey, don't take that to personally now.

So you can ask us any question, {as long as its not to personal} and as many as you like! And me, Sandy, and the rest of the gang will answer em'! And maybe some other guys too. So click on that review button and ask away. Or just PM me.

Remember, this my little gift to you!


	10. Sandy and Sierra Make FishCrime Puns

Sandy and Sierra Make Fish-Crime Puns:

Sandy: "Hello, I'm Sandstorm, or Sandy, or Balkeyon, and this is Sierra."

Sierra: "Well I think the readers would know that. I mean come on, it's been 10 chapters."

Sandstorm: "Whatever. Now I bet you guys are wondering what's taking so long for the review/Q&A special?"

Sierra: "Well the answer is simple, we need more questions, or the review/Q&A special will be very short. So to hold you guys over, and hopefully give us some more question, even if they're stupid ones."

Sandy: "Now Sierra, there's no such thing as stupid questions. Just stupid people."

Sierra: _*mutters*_ "Like you?"

Sandy: "What?"

Sierra: "Nothing."

_*awkward silence for a few minutes*_

Sandy: "Soooo,...wanna make up fish-crime puns?"

Sierra: "Sure."

Sandstorm: "Let's get started. This clue is very _fishy_."

Sierra: "Oh that sucked."

Balkeyon: "Oh well let's see if you can do any better!"

Sierra: "Fine. Like it or not _fish,_ your on the _hook_ for this one!"

Sandy: "This case is _fin-_nished."

Sierra: "We know your_ gill_-ty."

Sandstorm: "You're gonna face the _scales_ of Lady Justice."

Sierra: "Your days of crime are _H2-OVER_!"

Sandy: "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

Sierra: "FISH LIVE IN WATER!"

_FIN_ {LOL another fish pun!}

* * *

A/N: Yeah fish-crime puns, who knew? So yeah you can ask more than one question. So please, please ask us, unless you don't want to see the review/Q&A special.


	11. Memorial

Memorial

Sierra: _*sniffles while holding a tissue*_ "Hello readers, and reviewers. I bet you've all been wondering where this chapter has been. Well, its been on hold for one reason. We can't do it without a special somebody."

Mokuba: _*has tears in his eyes*_ "Yeah, we just lost somebody very important to this story. You may even call her the main character."

Sierra: "That's right. She's been with us since chapter one, and appearing in almost every chapter so far. Like me, she was not a canon character for the real Yugioh. She-"

Ayume: _*ramdom cameo*_ **"OH, JUST GET ON WITH IT!"**

Sierra: _*sighs* _"Fine. It is my unfortunate duty to say that our beloved friend, Sandstorm, has died."

Mokuba: "She died trying to save us from a bomb in lasagna."

Sierra: "We were all crushed by her sudden passing, and confused as Hell as why there would be a bomb in our lasagna. Its effecting Seto the most."

Kaiba: *is in the bathroom sobbing/screaming very loudly*

Sierra, and Mokuba: ;(

*Camera person breaks into bathroom, and tries to film Seto*

Seto: **"GET THAT CAMERA OUTTA MY FACE!" ***punches camera lens*

Kaiba: _*now has glass in his hand*_ **"AHH! GLASS IN MY HAND! GLASS. IN. MY. HAND!"**

Sierra: "What a shame. That was his dueling hand."

Mokuba: "To show exactly how it happened. We have made this reenactment."

_*Reenactment*_

Sierra: *pokes lasagna with fork, and talks just like she's reading off a script* _"Why does our lasagna look like banana pudding that horribly wrong?"_

Mokuba: *talks the same way as Sierra* _"I don't know. How can you be holding that fork when a talking wolf?"_

Kaiba: "_Stop pointing out flaws in the Author's logic. We should be wondering about more important things. Like where the Hell is Sandstorm?"_

*Seto dressed like a waiter, wearing a wig, and a bra bursts into the room* _**"THERE'S A BOMB IN THE LASAGNA! GREAT SCOTT! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_ *runs and belly flops onto lasanga*

Sierra:_ "What? Who's Scott, and why is he so great?"_

Kaiba: _"Sandstorm, what are doing?"_

Seto/Sandy: _"There's...a bomb in this lasagna."_

Kaiba: _"Sandstorm that is most ridiculous thing you've ever said, this wee_k."

Seto/Sandy: _"Get out while ya _still_ can."_

Kaiba: _"There's no b-"_

*bombs go's off and blows Seto/Sandy's guts on to the ceiling*

Mokuba, and Sierra: _D8_

Kaiba: *D8 and whispers in a very high pitched voice* _"Sandstorm...?"_

_*End Reenactment*_

Sierra: "Well folks, that's exactly what happened. Now we have one less character, and many questions to ask."

CuteandSweet:_ *ramdom cameo*_ **"SANDY! NOOOOOOO!"**

Sierra: _*looks at CuteandSweet* _"Anyways, we all have questions on how that bomb got in the lasagna? How did Sandy know about it, and most off all-"

Seto: "Who will be the new Sandstorm?"

Sierra: "What? We can't just replace her like that!"

Mokuba: "Kittens, and candy, and Facebook?"

Kaiba: "She's dead, there's nothing we can do to for her now. All we can do is find a replacement for her. Try-outs will begin in the next chapter."

Sierra: "But-"

Kaiba: "No buts, Sierra, and that's final." *leaves*

Sierra: _*talks in a very sad voice*_ "Okay then, I guess we'll be having try-outs for the new Sandy in the next chapter. Try-out for her in either a review, or private message." _*sighs* _"See you guys then."

Mokuba: "Birdies, twinkies, and Twitter..."

Sierra: "Shut up, Mokuba."

* * *

**RIP Sandstorm ?-July 12th 2010**

A/N: Yeah, I killed Sandstorm. But who shall be the next one?


	12. Judgement

Judgement

Sierra: "...I can't believe we only got one audtion. Okay, show us what you got."

_Audtioner: I would like to audition because I am the most random and crazy person I know. ( other than my nee-chan K-bug )mew mew..._

_OMG OMG OMG! I. Just. Ate. A. COOKIE!_

_I miss my cookie. *tears up and starts sobbing into a pillow*_

_COOKIE! *looks up and sees a plate of cookies*_

_YAY! COOKIES! *happily eats all cookies and starts the cycle all over again until starts throwing up cookies all over the place*_

_P.S._

_If I do happen to win I shall be adressed as Cookie. :P_

Sierra: _*wipes throw up from her eyes*_"O...kay then, please leave as I consult with the other judges."

Cookie: _*leaves*_

Sierra: _*looks at other judges that consist of a lava lamp, and taco*_ "Yeah, she ain't getting the part."

Taco: "..."

Lava lamp: "..."

Sierra: "Okay then, we all agree," _*now shouts*_ "Okay you can come back in now!"

Cookie: _*enters room*_ "So, did I get the part?"

Sierra: "No, you didn't."

Cookie: *_looking shocked*_ "What? Why?"

Sierra: "Well, you threw up everywhere. I mean who do you think has to clean this up?"

Cookie "..."

Sierra: "And you routine,...it wasn't really funny, or random. Its been done before."

Cookie: "What are you talking about? All of your stuffs been done before!"

Sierra: "Yes, but atleast our stuff is actually funny, and not gross."

Cooke: _*now starting laugh crazily*_"Y-yeah, but I'm the only one who auditioned. So you have to pick me!"

Sierra: "No, we don't. We've already chosen somebody."

Cookie: _*shocked*_ "Wh-who?"

Sierra: "Ayume."

Cookie: **"WHAT?"**

Sierra: "Yeah, we've pocked Ayume to be the next Sandstorm. I mean just look at this."

_Ayume: hey, Look Raven, I got a part in this!_

_Don't you even care someone DIED?_

_Ayume:...What you talkin' about, Willis?_

_O_O I'm a girl!_

_Ayume: That's not what I heard!_

_From who?_

_Ayume: From that rock! =points at a tree=_

_-_-'...that's school bus._

_Ayume: Really? I thought it was Kid Rock?_

_HOW? How the Ra does that look like Kid Rock?_

_Ayume:...Look a rock! =points at a chair=_

_-o- =sighs= I give up! =walks away=_

_Ayume: =smirks= Yeah that's right...I went there! XD_

Sierra: "That's comedy genius right there!"

Cookie: _*is furious*_ "Well, fine! I didn't want to be in your story anyways. I mean the title's not even spelled right!"

Sierra: "Its supposed to be spelled like that. PWNED."

Cookie: _*attacks Sierra*_

Taco: _*attacks Cookie*_

Sierra: "Whoa, way to go, Taco!"

Lava lamp: "...Go..."

Taco: _*starts dragging a kicking and screaming Cookie out of the room*_

Cookie: **"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I SWEAR IT!"**

Sierra: "You can't swear. Only the 1987 Sandstorm can swear. PWNED."

Cookie:" _*screams, and gets taken out of the room*_

Sierra: *_sighs* _"Okay folks, up next is our Halloween special that might be its own separate story. So, watch out."

Lava lamp: "...Boo..."

Sierra: O.O


	13. The Unaired Christmas Special

The Unaired Christmas Special:

Sandstorm: "Hey, Seto."

Seto: "What?"

Sandstorm: "Guess what day it is?"

Kaiba: "It's Christmas Eve."

Sandy: _*smiles*_ "Yup, and you know what that means."

Kaiba: _*blinks*_ "No..."

Sandstorm: _*is annoyed*_ "Remember the bet we made?"

Seto: "...What bet?"

Sandy: _*groans*_ "The bet where you and me played ping-pong, and I won."

Kaiba: "Yeah..."

Sandstorm: _*smirks*_ "And we said that if you won, I had to dress up like a waiter, and serve you all day, and if I won you had to watch the movie_ Elf_ with me on Christmas Eve."

Seto: "...F*ck."

Sandy: "Let's go."

Kaiba: "Damn it, fine."

Sandstorm: _*smiles*_ "Great! And don't worry, I bought twenty cartons of eggnog."

Seto: _*sweatdrops*_ "Okay..."

_*not even a half of a movie later*_

Sandy: _*is very drunk*_ "Kaaaiiibaaaa,...I wan' more nog."

Kaiba: "Well too bad, you not getting anymore."

Sandstorm: "But Kaiiibaa,...its yummy. Pleaseeeeee ?"

Seto: "No, you've drank six whole cartons already."

Sandy: "But Kaiiibaaa. Coooommmme -"

Kaiba: _*O.o* _

Sandstorm: "oooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn-"

_*five minutes later* _

Sandstorm: "ooooooooonnnnnn-"

Kaiba: _*closes Sandy's mouth*_ "Shut it."

Sandy: _*pouts* _

_*a couple minutes later* _

Sandstorm: "Okay...If ya gimme more nog...I'll tell ya the secret to...defeating..._*hiccup*_...Yugi."

Seto: "Okay Sandstorm, how would you know the secret to defeating Yugi? You don't even duel. You thought the first duel disk was a Frisbee, and you didn't realize that it was tethed to your wrist, so it you in the face when it came back."

Sandstorm: "B-But...I know the secret...come onnnnn-"

Seto: _*cuts her off*_ "Okay, here." _*hands her a cup of eggnog* _

Sandy: _*takes cup*_ "Whoohoo! I love...nog" _*downs cup* _

Kaiba: "I know you do. Now tell me the secret."

Sandy: "Heheheh...what secret...?"

Kaiba: _*annoyed_* "The secret to defeating Yugi!"

Sandstorm: "Oh, right, right. Now the secret...to defeating Yugi is..." *leans in* "syncro cards."

Kaiba:_ *-.-*_ "What?"

Sandstorm: "I said; syncro cards."

Seto: "What the Hell are those?"

Sandy: "They're like...the cheapest cards ever, but they can wipe out your opponent in like...three turns."

Kaiba: "And you're sure about this?"

Sandstorm: "Yeah, yeah." _*falls on top of him*_

Seto: _*shrugs_* "Okay fine, I'll try them. Now get off of me!"_ *shoves Sandstorm off* _

Sandy: _*laughs* _"Why the room spinning? And hey...you have a mullet. And a cape! Are like a super hero or somethin'?"

Kaiba: _*O.o*_ "Okay, you need to go to bed."

Sandstorm: *_shakily stands up, and solutes Kaiba*_ "Aye, Aye, Mulletman! Ahahahaha...hahaha..ha..." _*passes out* _

Seto: _*gets up*_ "You know what? I'm gonna leave you here." _*walks away*_

A/N: This was suppose to be aired last year, but I never got it finished, and it was a lot shorter. I hope you guys like, and maybe the Halloween special will show up soon...probably not. The title isn't center because it would also center the first line. Happy New Year!


	14. A Chapter That's Actually Serious

A Chapter That's Actually Serious:

_*Kaiba, Mokuba, and Sierra are all hanging out in Kaiba's office.*_

Sierra: _*groans*_ "I'm bored."

Mokuba: "Me too."

Kaiba: "Meh."

Sierra_:*rolls over*_ "I'm miss Sandstorm."

Mokuba: _*nods*_ "Me too."

Kaiba: "I don't."

Sierra: "Whaddaya mean you "don't"?"

Kaiba: "It means I don't miss her."

Sierra: "That's not what you said like three chapters ago. You were freaking crying about it. And besides, it is kind of your fault that she died."

Kaiba: "It was not! She died by her own stupidity! And I was just pretending to cry for the reporters."

Sierra: "You punched a camera."

Kaiba: "It was good acting."

Sierra:_ *mutters*_ "More like over the top acting."

Kaiba: _*scowls at Sierra's comment*_ "Anyways, were better off without Sandstorm. The fans hated her, even Fallen Crystal Moon, and Ayume hated her. By the way what happened to them?"

Mokuba: "Oh, they somehow ended up in Norway."

Kaiba: "Norway?"

Mokuba: "Yeah, Norway."

Kaiba: "O...kay then. Yeah, I'm sure Ayumewill be a lot more funny than Sandstorm was. Face it, Sandy was stupid, crazy, annoying, an alcoholic, and above all a _mary-sue_."

Sierra: _*jumps to her feet*_ "She was not a mary-sue! She may have been an alcoholic, but she was not a mary sue!"

Kaiba: _*scoffs*_ "Oh, yeah? Remember the story "Balkeyon"? Remember how stupid, and mary-sueish it was? It was so bad, that Sandstorm was actually killed in it!"

Sierra: "But there was a sequel!"

Kaiba: _*smirks*_ "That didn't last long. It only had two chapters. And it didn't even matter since both stories got taken down soon after." _*chuckles*_

Sierra: "...Wait a minute."

Kaiba: _*stops chuckling*_ "Hmm?"

Sierra: "Sandstorm died soon after her stories got taken down."

Kaiba: "Yeah, obviously the person who creator her wanted erased from the Internet forever, and now she is."

Sierra: _*speaks slowly*_ "But they only got taken down from this site."

Kaiba: "What?"

Sierra: _*Still speaking slowly*_ "They only got taken down from this site...Only this site..."

Sierra: _*lightbulb*_ "Ah-ha! That's it!"

Mokuba: "What's it?"

Sierra: "Sandstorm isn't dead!"

Kaiba: "But, we saw her guts get blown all over the ceiling."

Sierra: "Sandy died when her stories got taken down from this site, but in reality she didn't die at all. She got moved!"

Kaiba: _*speaks slowly*_ "Moved...?"

Sierra: "Well, kind of. She's only dead on this site, but her stories,-her world still exists somewhere!"

Kaiba: "Well, where does it still exist?"

Sierra: _*dramatic close-up*_ "Quizilla."

Kaiba: _*gasps*_

Mokuba: _*faints*_

Kaiba: "Oh that proves that she's a mary-sue!"

Sierra: "Don't, you see guys? We can still save Sandy! We just need to get her back from Quizilla."

Kaiba: _*stands up*_ "No, no way! There is no way I am going Quizilla, I'll get torn to pieces by all Seto Kaiba fangirl mary-sues! And God knows what they'll do to Mokuba!"

Sierra: "But she died for us!"

Kaiba: _*crosses his arms, and looks away*_ "She chose her own fate."

Sierra:_ *stiff-leggedly stalks up to Kaiba*_ "She saved our lives."

Kaiba: "So what?"

Sierra: _*growls*_ "Fine, if you won't go, I'll go." _*walks to the door*_

Kaiba: _*sarcastic*_ "Hmph. Good luck."

Sierra: "Whatever, and on my way I'll find out just who put that bomb in that lasagna. Plus, I hear that to get to I have to go through Norway."

_*Somewhere in Norway*_

Ayume:_ *is tied up, and in a cave*_

_*Unknown Person walks into cave*_

Ayume: _*glares at Unknown Person*_ "Hey, what gives? Let me go you, asshole!"

Unknown Person:_ *smirks*_ "No, I don't think I'll do that, and I don't remember you having a foul-mouth."

Ayume: "Yeah well, I'm in this story now, and the author isn't sure how to write my character."

Unknown Person: "Anyways, I was just making sure you didn't escape, or anything. I don't want that to happen since you're very important to my plan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more people to capture. Starting with the one called CuteandSweet." _*walks away*_

Ayume: "Can you at least give me some food?"

Unknown Person: "No." _*leaves cave*_ "Besides, I only have a limited amount of food left, and I will need something to munch on while I'm abducting people." _*pulls out, and takes a bite of an Oreo...*_

* * *

A/N: Oh my God, a serious chapter! Sorry for the late update, this stuff is hard to write. I thought this was a clever chapter, but I think I gave away who the Unknown Person is.

If anyone wants to read the old Balkeyon story, ask me for it. I'll either send it to you by PM, or I'll give you the password to read it on Quizilla...or maybe not.


	15. Walking Sucks

Walking Sucks:

_*Somewhere in Norway*_

**Sierra:** _*Is grunting, and trudging through six feet deep snow*_ "Ugh, it took me nine damn months to get here!"

_*Suddenly a washing machine falls out of the sky, and lands on her*_

**Sierra:** "Oof!" _*Slowly crawls out from under it*_ "And I would of taken half as long if that didn't keep happening!"

_*Keeps walking, but washing machines keep on hitting her every four steps*_

**Sierra:** _*Is panting*_ "Jesus, God where is this place-and" _*Breaks off as she sees a large neon 'Quizilla' sign above her*_ "Okay then, I guess I'm here. _*Another washing machine lands on her*_ "Damn it."

_*Cut to a scene of Sierra beaten up and a bunch of washing machines are around her*_

**Sierra:** "Okay now, I just need to get in there, but how?" _*An automatic door suddenly appears*_ "Oh, that was easy,"

_*She walks in, and the door closes. Suddenly Sierra can be heard screaming, as Justin Bieber music plays, and they are loud crashes, and fan girl screams*_

**Sierra:** _*Jumps out into the snow*_ "Oh my God! That was horrible, and Sandy's in there? God, she's probably dead!"

_*She gets back up, and charges at the door. The door opens, and she screams*_ "I have a sledge hammer, fuck you! LEEEEEROOOOY JEENNKINS!"

_*More screams and crashes can be heard! Sierra finally finds the source of the awful music, and screams*_ "This for killing the music industry!" _*Large smashing noises, and girl screams can be heard*_

_*Finally cut to Sierra covered in blood, with a dead pop star by her feet*_ **Sierra:** _*panting, starts to write a fake suicide note*_

**It reads: I finally realized that my music sucks, so I bashed my own empty head in with a sledge hammer then pissed myself, love JB.**

**Sierra:** _*Drops sledge hammer by JB*_ "Well, now that that's out of the way, time to find Sandstorm."

_*She looks around through multiple files; many of them contain Edward Cullen love stories that have even worse grammar than this story. Exhausted from looking through about ten thousand files, she falls over*_

**Sierra:** "Dear God, Stephanie Meyer what have you done?" *Suddenly sees a very small file next to her, it reads, Catica*

**Sierra:** "Ha, I finally found the writer's Quizilla account. _*Looks through it, and finds nothing*_

**Sierra:** _*D8*_ "I'm...I'm too late...she's...she's gone...! Nooooooo...!"

**Sandy:** _*Appears as a ghost*_ "No I'm not, I'm right here."

**Sierra:**_ *O.o*_ "H-How?" _*Another washing machine falls on her*_

**Sandstorm:** "Well, technically I am dead, but don't worry about me, you've got bigger problems.*

**Sierra:** _*Crawls out from under the washing machine*_ "Like what?"

**Sandy:** "Well the fact that Ayume, and CuteandSweet are being held hostage."

**Sierra:** _*D8*_ "BY WHO?"

**Sandy:** _*Dryly*_ "Who do ya think? Oh, and you should probably start running."

**Sierra:** "Why...?"

**Sandstorm:** "Because a mob of Justin Bieber fans are coming right towards ya."

*_Grounds starts shaking, and Sierra gets up*_ Sierra: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _*runs*_

END:

* * *

A/N: My sister's taken up writing too. I must get back in the game! Sorry that this chapter sucks, and that this took so long!


	16. Threat

Threat:

SAZ: Hey, it's me, the author, and I'm here to ask for your help. I'm calling on all my reviewers to go read my new original story Blood Stained Red Lane up on Fictionpress. I'm really proud of it, but no one reviewed it, because, well, it's Fictionpress. No one gives a damn about other people's work on that site. They only care about themselves an-"

_*suddenly cut off by a beaten up Sierra who is **not** in a good mood*_

SAZ: "My God, what happen to you?"

Sierra: "JB fans totally kicked my ass and sent me back here. By the way Sandy's totally dead and we really can't help her now. Anyways, lemme get this straight; you're advertising your "original" story in this story? Really you couldn't find a better marketing campaign?"

SAZ: "Well I am putting up a journal entry upon my Deviantart account with a "trailer" I guess, and-"  
_*pulls out some papers*_ " I have a copy of the first chapter of it right here."

Sierra: _*snatches papers*_ "Lemme see that."

SAZ: _*trying to get papers back but Sierra holds the out of her reach*_ "No! Sierra you shouldn't read those!"

Sierra:_ *is now very, very angry, like Kaiba losing to Yugi **and** Joey angry*_ "You bitch! You made me evil! I would never act so mean to a cat! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" _*proceeds to beat SAZ with ramdom 2x4*_

SAZ: Ow! Okay OW! Wait I can explain. That Sierra is different from you!"

Sierra: Damn straight she is! How could she be so uncaring?"

SAZ: She a totally different character, she just has the same name!"

Sierra: _*still beating*_ "And why is that?"

SAZ: "Because I couldn't think of anything else!"

Sierra: _*stops beating and drops board*_ "Because you couldn't think of anything else…" _*sighs and pulls out chainsaw*_ "…well SAZ its been fun." _*revs up chainsaw*_

SAZ:_*D8*_ "No wait! I-I can fix this! I-I just need help from you guys! You guys need to review Blood Stained Red Lane, and this story!"

Sierra: "Oh yeah? And what's in it for us?"

SAZ: "I'll-I'll save Sandy! I'll find away! And I'll save Ayume and CuteandSweet, too! I promise! I swear!"

Sierra_:*stares at her for a long time*_ "You got five months."

SAZ: "What?"

Sierra: _*powers down chainsaw*_ "You heard me. You got five months to save Sandy, and write a new chapter for this supposed Blood Stained Red Lane. If you don't, then this story will be taken down."

SAZ: "Taken down? You can't do that! Think about all the fans! You can't just hijack this story!"

Sierra_:*turns around and walks away*_ "I just did."

* * *

A/N: Wow, Sierra's violent and mean in this chapter. So yeah you heard her correctly, I got five months to save Sandy, Ayume and CuteandSweet and write a new chapter for Blood Stained Red Lane or else this story is being taken down. Please help! Please review Blood Stained Red Lane on Fictionpress. It works just like . You can leave anonymous reviews. Please, help keep me motivated!

P.S. Blood Stained Red Lane is a very gory story. Just read the first few paragraphs of chapter one and you see how messed up it can get. For people who can't handle violence, gory, swearing, and animal abuse, you should not read this story.

Link for story: .com/s/3018353/1/Blood_Stained_Red_Lane Just add Fictionpress before the .com.


	17. Laser Vision

Laser Vision:

_Meanwhile, thosands of miles away in Seto's office_

Mokuba:_ *Sigh*_ "I miss Sandy and Sierra."

Kaiba: "Pfft, I don't."

Mokuba: "Why big brother? They were are friends."

Kaiba: "Are you kidding me? They were crazy! They were always trying to get me killed or dragging me into ridiculous situations, like that one time..."

_*FLASH BACK*_

_*Sandy, and Sierra are all in some kind of ancient tomb and there's lava everywhere*_

_Sandstorm: *Talking through headset* "Seto, where are you?!"_

_Sierra: *Falls towards lava* "WAAAAAH!"_

_Seto: *Also speaking through a headset and in a different room with a big door with some strange symbol on it* "I'm in some sort of chamber."_

_Sandy: "The Chamber of Madness or The Chamber of Death?"_

_Kaiba: "Does it matter?"_

_Sandy *Suddenly in flames* **"KAIBA I'M ON FIRE! TELL ME!"**_

_Seto: "I don't know! Why did you bring me here?!"_

_Sandstorm: "It's all because of the weasel, Seto! Don't talk to the weasel!"_

_Kaiba: "What weasel?"_

_*Suddenly Joey appears in a weasel costume*_

_Jopey: "Am yay from this day ten thousand years ago a force of evil so grand-"_

_Sandy: "Kaiba, get down!" *Shoots lasers from her eyes*_

_Joey: "Aaaah!" *Gets hit and falls down*_

_Seto: "What a minute did you just shoot lasers from your eyes?! And why was wheeler talking like that and-"_

_Sandstorm: "Seto, did you speak to the weasel?!"_

_Kaiba "No!"_

_Sandy: *Fires lasers from her eyes again* Did you speak to the weasel?!"_

_Kaiba: "There you did it again! And I said no!"_

_Sandy: "Fool, I am the weasel!"_

_Sierra: "Seto! What have you done?!"_

_Kaiba "Oh come on! How could I have possibly known that?!"_

_Sierra: "Seto!"_

_Kaiba: "What?!"_

_Sierra: "We're naked!"_

_*END OF FLASH BACK*_

Mokuba: O.o "Were they really naked?"

Seto: "Thank god no, but that just made it even stranger."

Mokuba: "...Where was I when all this was happening?"

Seto: "You were kidnapped for the two hundredth time. Remember?"

Mokuba: "Oh yeah."

* * *

A/N: WOO! I MET MY DEADLINE! But this story sucks anyways and...wasn't I suppose to be doing something else? Oh shit! Well people, say goodbye to this fic.


End file.
